Dark Angel
Dark Angel was a FOX network sci-fi\action\drama series created by James Cameron and Charles H. Eglee, starring Jessica Alba. The show also starred Michael Weatherly, Alimi Ballard, Jennifer Blanc, Richard Gunn, J.C. MacKenzie, Valarie Rae Miller, John Savage, Jensen Ackles, Martin Cummins and Kevin Durand. "Dark Angel" aired from October 3, 2000 to May 3, 2002, lasting 2 seasons and 43 episodes. Plot Season one In 2009, a genetically enhanced, nine-year-old female supersoldier designated as X5-452 (Geneva Locke) escapes along with eleven others from a secret government institution, codenamed Manticore where they were born, raised and trained to be soldiers and assassins. On June 1, 2009, months after X5-452's escape, terrorists detonate an electromagnetic pulse weapon in the atmosphere over the U.S., which destroys the vast majority of computer and communication systems, throwing the country into chaos. Ten years later in 2019, the now 19-year-old X5-452 (Jessica Alba), who calls herself Max Guevara struggles to search for her Manticore brothers and sisters. In a recovering United States (which is now barely more than a Third World nation) she tries to live a relatively normal life and evade capture from Manticore, who wish to recover their lost asset. She joins forces and develops a romantic interest with Logan Cale (Michael Weatherly), an underground cyber-journalist with the alias Eyes Only. Logan recruits her to help fight corruption in the post-Pulse world; at the same time she makes a living as a bicycle messenger at Jam Pony, a courier company, along with her friends Original Cindy (Valarie Rae Miller), Herbal Thought (Alimi Ballard), and Sketchy (Richard Gunn). Other X5s are periodically introduced, most significantly Zack (William Gregory Lee), the unit leader. The Manticore hunt for the escaped X5s is led by Colonel Donald Lydecker (John Savage). Near the end of the season, Lydecker is betrayed by his superior, the even more ruthless Elizabeth Renfro (Nana Visitor), and subsequently defects from Manticore. He aids Max and Zack in an assault on the Manticore headquarters, though Max is badly wounded and captured. Zack, who has also been captured, commits suicide to provide Max with his heart, as she needs an X5 heart transplant to survive. Season two Aided by Alec (Jensen Ackles), a fellow X5 who later joins Jam Pony, and Joshua (Kevin Durand), a transgenic with canine DNA, Max escapes the facility. When Max is reunited with Logan, he immediately becomes ill and almost dies. She discovers that Manticore infected her with a virus specifically designed to kill Logan and the two must avoid all physical contact to keep him alive. Alec follows her to Logan's and informs her that she needs to take Logan and return to Manticore in order to save him. Instead, Max uses Logan's Eyes Only setup and exposes Manticore to the world. Renfro decides to burn the facility in an attempt to cover up the evidence, though she is killed in the process when Max returns to retrieve the life-saving serum Logan needs. Max takes this opportunity to save numerous transgenics, releasing them out into the world. Max learns that Joshua was the first transgenic created by Sandeman, Manticore's founder. It is revealed that a millennia-old breeding cult, similar in structure to the Illuminati, has bred their own super-soldiers that rival the Manticore-produced transgenics. Ames White (Martin Cummins), a government agent tasked with eliminating the freed transgenics, is revealed to be a member of the cult. When a strange message written in Max's genetic code makes an appearance on her skin, it is revealed that Sandeman is a renegade from the breeding cult and Ames White is his son. White is still loyal to the cult and hates his father's transgenic creations with a passion. Believing that Max is a threat to their plans, the breeding cult attempt to kill her, though she escapes to Terminal City, an abandoned part of Seattle where hundreds of outcast transgenics have been hiding. When the police begin to surround Terminal City, Max convinces the other transgenics to stand their ground rather than run. The series ends with the military surrounding and possibly preparing to invade Terminal City as the residents raise their newly designed flag from one of their buildings. Category:FOX Shows Category:2000s television shows Category:Drama